Twelve: In the Philippines
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: After a talk with a guardian of a stone, the pups go to the Philippines. What will they find out?


Twelve

In the Philippines

In the Philippines, Lira had just arrived at the place where they should meet. Then, the pups appeared. "Sino sa inyo si Marshall? (Who among you is Marshall?)" she asked. "Siya (He is)," Rocky said pointing to Marshall. "Nakakaintindi ka ba ng Filipino or Tagalog? (Do you understand Filipino or Tagalog?)" she asked. Marshall tilted his head. "Huh?" he said. "She's asking if you can understand their language," Rocky said. "Evidently, I don't. How come you do, Rocky?" Marshall asked. "I study all the languages of the world. Filipino is a piece of cake," Rocky said. "I see," Marshall asked. "Can you speak to us in English? My friends won't be able to understand. Only Rocky will understand your conversation," Marshall asked. "Okay," she said. "So, where is the entrance to your world?" Chase asked. "Here," Lira said. "Papasukin mo kami (Let us in)," Lira said to the wall beside them. "Uh, that's a wall," Rubble said. "Hindi ako isang dingding lamang (I'm not just a wall)," the wall said, its face appearing. "Whoa!" they all said. "Papasukin mo po kami, tagapagbantay. Nandito lang sila para tingnan ang kalagayan ng Encantadia (Let us in, Doorkeeper. They're here to see the situation of Encantadia)," Lira said. "Siguraduhin mo, Lira (You better make sure, Lira)," the wall said. Instantly, they were in the world of fairies.

"Wow!" they all said. "This place is beautiful!" Skye said. "Everyone, hold hands…paws," Lira said. They did. "One of you, hold my hand," Lira ordered. Marshall did that part. "Get ready," she said.

In an instant they were in the Lireo palace. "Ito po sila (Here they are)," Lira said. They were now standing before the other six guardians: the Princesses Amihan, Danaya, Pirena, and Alena along with their Queen Mother.

"Ano ang pakay ninyo (What is your motive)?" Pirena asked.

"She's asking what we're here for," Rocky said.

"We came to check on your stones. We believe they should be kept in chambers or, if it shouldn't, they should be handled properly. May we see them?" Marshall said. Everyone in the palace was confused except Lira who understood what he said.

"Ano raw (What did he say)?" Ynang Reyna said.

"Sinabi po niya na ang brilyante po ninyo ay dapat malagay kung saan hindi sila magagambala. Kung hindi po it puwede, dapat magamit po sila ng maayos. Maaari ba po naming makita ang mga brilyante (He said that the brilyantes should be kept where they should not be moved. If it can't then they should be handled properly. May we look at the brilyante)?" Rocky translated.

The fairies showed the brilyantes. There was a blue, red, brown, white, green, and black one. "They all have the same frequency of power like our stones. Can you demonstrate to us how it is used?" Marshall asked. This time, Lira whispered the translation to Ynang Reyna. "Ipakita ninyo sa kanila kung paano ito gamitin," Ynang Reyna said.

The guardians let the stones out. It was on their hands, floating. "Kumuha kayo ng isang mani-manika (Get a doll)!" Amihan ordered. The guards obeyed. They returned with what looked like a scarecrow. "Ikaw muna Pirena (You first Pirena)," they said.

"Eh, ayaw ko! Ako sa huli. Masusunog lang 'yan (No way! I'll be last. It'll be burnt)," Pirena said. They agreed and Alena went first. It burst out tons of water. The doll was wet from the head to its legs.

"Ako naman (My turn)," Danaya said. She summoned sharp rocks using her stone and it impaled the doll.

"Ako naman (My turn)," Amihan said. She summoned a tornado and it made the doll's body parts go into different parts. Pirena didn't say anything. She instantly burned the doll at plain sight.

"Ito ang magagawa ng puting brilyante (This is what it can do)," Ynang Reyna said revealing the white stone. A man suddenly appeared before them. He was red and full of blood. It screamed. "Itong sayo (Take this)!" Lira said using the black stone. It instantly killed the man with blood. "Is it okay now?" Lira asked. "Yes. Thank you for your time and we're very sorry for wasting it," Marshall said. Lira whispered the translation to Queen Mother. She whispered something back. "She's asking how you know about this place and who they are when no one else in the world of humans knows about us," Lira said. "We have finished our time here. Show them this," Marshall said. Something came out of his paws. It looked like a spherical globe. "Just translate it to them," he said. Lira gave it to one of the guards. "Let's go," she said. They held each other's paws and teleported away again.

After that they were near the doorkeeper again and went out. "I should get back inside our world," Lira said. "Okay. Good bye," they said. Lira nodded and went inside Encantadia again. "So, what do we do now?" Chase asked. "Well, we're here and… do you remember when it was only six of us and we listed out our top ten places we wanted to travel?" Skye asked. All of the others nodded. "What was our number one pick?" she asked. "Philippines!" they cheered. "You guys planned on really coming here?" Everest asked. "Uh-huh," they said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tracker said.

After the day passed, they all went home with a lot of souvenirs. "We're home!" they announced. Everyone cheered and saw the tremendous amount of souvenirs they brought home. "Whoa!" they said. "There's a piece for each and every one of us! Plus, we also have their traditional foods. Who wants to feast?" Marshall asked. Everyone cheered and started feasting on what they brought home. They partied until twelve midnight.


End file.
